


Trigger Happy

by callmeonetrack



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gunplay, Humor, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9357869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeonetrack/pseuds/callmeonetrack
Summary: Kara Thrace is a stealth!snuggler. Hijinx ensue.





	

The ground on Kobol was extremely rocky and not conducive to sleeping at all.

Lee shifted, trying desperately to arrange himself in some semblance of comfort. He’d finished his perimeter patrol fifteen minutes ago and sleep was still elusive. Next to him, Kara, who’d completed her shift earlier, snored blissfully, oblivious to everything. Several uncharitable words sprung to mind.

He sighed loudly and shifted again, reaching a hand down under the thin plastic tarp to dig a tiny boulder out from under the small of his back. He’d just tossed it aside, closed his eyes and settled back again, his neck chilled against the dampness seeping through from the ground, when a heavy weight socked him in the stomach.

“Oof,” he exhaled hard, his eyes shooting open to see Kara turned towards him now, her arm flung across his waist. His mouth dropped open even as she wriggled closer, her nose pressing into his shoulder. Lee’s eyes widened as they tracked the line of her arm down to her hand…which was placed in an extremely sensitive spot.

“Kara,” he hissed. She didn’t move. “Kara.” A little louder and more urgently. She still didn’t move. _Frak._

Frozen, he looked around, even though no one was watching and certainly no one could hear them over the rain beating on their own tarp-covered shelters. Lee shrugged his shoulder a little, just enough to jostle her.

“Mmpfh,” she grumbled sleepily, digging her chin harder into his bicep. She threw a leg over his now, curling into his side and trapping his arm between their bodies.  
  
“Kara, wake up. Can you move your hand, please?”

“ ’S cold.”  
  
It was ironic, because she felt anything but cold. The weight of her body was warm and heavy against him, the curve of her breast nestled in the crook of his elbow. His hand rested palm up between her legs, his curled fingertips just brushing the coarse fabric of her pants on the thigh slung over him.

Lee closed his eyes and breathed deep. If he moved too quickly, he could startle her and make an already bad situation seriously FUBAR.

He reached down with his free hand and wrapped his fingers gently around her wrist. Slowly and carefully, he attempted to lift her arm, but Kara resisted, her head shaking against his shoulder as she grumbled noises of displeasure.  Her forearm pressed harder into his abs, her grip tightening around the hard shaft. Lee gulped, unable to breathe.  His head was raised, eyes glued on her hand as she uncurled one finger, skating it upwards in a lazy caress.  Holy frak.

“Kara,” he turned his head closer to her, his tone far more urgent now. “You need to let go RFN.”

She flexed her leg, her thigh rubbing his, her booted foot sliding sinuously against his shin, and shifted into him a little more. Her hips twisted, pressing his hand down, the curved mound of her crotch settling into the hollow of his palm. Lee broke out in a cold sweat. Then Kara muttered something, muffled by his jacket. It sounded like “no takebacks.”

If Lee believed in the Gods, he’d be damn convinced they were having a good chuckle right now. He cursed and turned his head, scrunching his shoulders so his lips were as close as he could bring them to her ear. He mustered up his sharpest CAG voice, the one he used when the nuggets were getting unruly in briefings. “Lieutenant Thrace! Atten-SHUN!”

Kara’s eyes snapped open suddenly and before she could move, he tightened his grip on her wrist and shoved her hand away from its resting place on the hilt of his assault rifle. Her eyes widened as she became alert, obviously aware of their positioning and Kara rolled onto her back. “Cripes, Lee, I was sleeping.”  Frowning, she wriggled, one hand slipping under plastic and digging a twig out from beneath her thigh. “Frakking finally.”

“Yeah, with _your hand on my trigger_!” Lee spluttered with indignation. His words were loud suddenly, in the silent forest. The rain had stopped.

An awkward pause fell and then Kara snorted. The snort turned into a giggle, which turned into a full-on cackle. “It’s not funny,” Lee said a bit sullenly, even as a grin threatened to tug at his lips. “You could’ve killed someone.”

“Right,” she wheezed, still laughing. “Next time, I want to grope your _weapon_ , Captain, I’ll make sure you’re shooting blanks.” That only set her off harder and Lee rolled away, turning his back to her and trying to sleep. Miraculously, sleep was easier to find now and he drifted off to the sound of her quiet chuckles.  
  
An hour later, when he woke to find Kara curled against his back, her arm slung over his hip and her hand tight around a hard shaft, Lee just grinned and cracked an eye open to check that his gun was safely out of reach.    



End file.
